Collin the Speedy Boy: Dimension Crisis
Collin the Speedy Boy: Dimension Crisis is an American adventure-science fiction comic book minisseries based on Collin the Speedy Boy, being published by from January 9th until October 17th, 2019. Synopsis Collin learns that he has multiple alternate versions of himself after a freak accident as they try to TBD. Characters Main *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (Prime)' - a friendly teenage boy with superhuman speed who protects FingerTown and TBD. **'Tommy the Opossum (Prime)' - a mischievous opossum who TBD. **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog (Prime)' - Collin's trustworthy pet dog who TBD. *'Evelynn Rodriguez/Evelynn the Speedy Girl' - an alternate counterpart to Evelynn who has speed powers instead of Collin as she faces TBD. Unlike her Prime counterpart, she is more serious and less of a ditz. *'Caitlin Brady/Caitlin the Speedy Girl' - a genderbent version of Collin who TBD. Unlike the heroes (and similar to Courtney), she remains in her normal outfit. **'Tammy the Opossum' - TBD **'Carlie Elledge/Carlie the Speedy Dog' - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (1920s)' - a 1920s counterpart to Collin who fights mob bosses and common criminals. *'Collin Bubbly/Collin the Speedy Dolphin' - an anthropomorphic animal counterpart to Collin who protects his dimension's FingerTown. He is the comedic relief of the comic, as well as the second popular character, after Courtney. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (Classic)' - TBD. Unlike the other heroes, he cannot speak. *'Courtney Bassham' - a teenage girl who is Collin's steampunk counterpart. She is the most popular character from the comics. **'S.P.E.E.D.Y' - a wolf machine piloted by Courtney who contains superspeed and is powered by a special crystal. *'Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy' - Collin's descendant from the 25th century who protects Fingertropolis from threats. It's hinted that he might descend from Evelynn as well. *'Collin Brady/Speedy Knight' - a medieval counterpart to Collin who is a TBD. Supporting *'Evelynn Rodriguez (Prime)' - a beautiful but somehow ditzy Hispanic girl who has a crush on Collin and joins him in his missions, providing TBD. *'Alexis Doll (Prime)' - TBD *'Flappy McFinger (Prime)' - TBD *'VoodooFinger (Prime)' - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte (EtSG)' - an alternate counterpart to Bryte who is more sympathetic and less of a menace, being Evelynn's mentor and TBD. *'Collin Brady (EtSG)' - an alternate counterpart to Collin who never gained speed as he helps his girlfriend with her aim to defeat threats. **'Tommy the Opossum (EtSG)' - TBD **'Cooper Elledge (EtSG)' - TBD *'Evan Rodriguez' - a genderbent version of Evelynn who TBD. *'Adam Doll' - a genderbent version of Alexis who TBD. *'Abigail Johnson (Prime)' - TBD *'Evelynn Doll' - a 1920s fusion of Evelynn and Alexis who is an ace reporter and Collin's on and off girlfriend, often aiding TBD. *'Evelynn Ostrich' - an anthropomorphic animal counterpart to Evelynn who TBD. *'Alexis Dog' - an anthropomorphic animal counterpart to Alexis who TBD. *'Alexandra Doll' - an steampunk counterpart to Alexis who TBD. *'Charlotte Painex/Charlotte the Speedy Witch' - an alternate version of Charlotte Painex from Good Ol' Magic who has TBD. She is one of the cameo Collins who appear during the final battle. *'Taiki Kojima/Taiki the Speedy Boy' - a goofball Japanese teenage boy who gains superhuman speed and uses them for heroism, besides riding a giant robot. He is one of the cameo Collins who appear during the final battle. *'Speed' - an android who has TBD. He is one of the cameo Collins who appear during the final battle. *'Alexis Doll/Alexis the Speedy Girl' - TBD. She is one of the cameo Collins who appear during the final battle. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (LEGO)' - TBD. He is one of the cameo Collins who appear during the final battle. * Antagonists *'Teary Eyed Bryte (Prime)' - TBD **'Eli (Prime)' - TBD **'Fang Suckle (Prime)' - TBD *'Collin Brady/Dark Collin (Dark World)' - an evil counterpart to Collin who aids Bryte before he decides to betray TBD. *'Alexis Doll (EtSG)' - an alternate counterpart to Alexis who grew a deep hatred of Evelynn after she gained superhuman speed and attempts to TBD. *'Teary Eyed Bob' - a genderbent counterpart to Bryte who TBD. *'Zane (1920s)' - a 1920s gangster counterpart to Zane who TBD. *'Teary Eyed Bryte (CtSD)' - an alternate counterpart to Bryte who keeps trying to take control of her dimension's FingerTown while TBD. *'Gurkha (CaS)' - a steampunk-counterpart of Gurkha who TBD. Unlike his normal counterpart, he is half-velociraptor, half-demon and is the Bryte of the Steampunk universe. * Issues #''/The Journey Begins/'' - Collin learns that he TBD. #''/Speedy Heroes/'' - TBD # # # # # #''/Betrayal/'' - TBD #''/World Merge/'' - TBD #''/The Final Battle/'' - TBD Spin-off comics See Courtney and S.P.E.E.D.Y., Collin: Roaring Twenties, Evelynn, Collin the Speedy Dolphin and Speedy Force. The publishers confirmed that Courtney and S.P.E.E.D.Y., 20s Collin, Evelynn the Speedy Girl and Collin the Speedy Dolphin will get spinoff comics. They also confirme they are making an Exiles-esque comic where five of the alternate Collins who made cameos in the final issue will travel worlds and stop glitches and problems. Possible television adaptation In TBD. Reception Critical response The comic received mixed to positive reviews. Trivia *This comic is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton. *The comic contains a LGBT couple (Courtney x Alexandra). Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas